


F.R.I.E.N.D.S

by oursisthefury



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Angel’s trying to be a good vampire, Doyle’s a struggling half demon with visions and Wesley’s a failed Watcher. They all live together because of the circumstances. (Also Spike joins them.)This is an ongoing rp between my sister and I. I'm mainly Spike and she's Angel.





	F.R.I.E.N.D.S

“I think that I can scrape up enough money this week to pay my share of the bills.” Wesley said, looking very tired. “That’s great, we barely scraped by before, seeing as how I’m making all the money around here.” Angel said a little too harshly. “ Yes, er, sorry about that…” Wesley trailed off, awkwardly. “But I am trying, you know.” “And that’s wonderful, I’m not trying to beat you up or anything. We just need to get a steadier income going on here for all of us. Too bad I never thought about having a bank account, think about all the interest I could have stockpiled by now.” Angel observed bitterly. “Yes, I imagine that you could’ve acquired quite a bit of money by now.” Wesley agreed. 

Just then there was a knock on the door which was odd because they never had visitors (neither of them had any friends). “Hey, I’ll get it.” Doyle said, he was just about to head out himself honestly. “Don’t forget to check back with us if you have a surprise vision.” The vampire reminded him almost sounding like a mother hen. “Yeah, don’t worry, I will.” The half demon replied, unlocking the door and partially obscuring the view when he opened the door. “Hello, mate. Angel live here?” A man with platinum blonde hair and a British accent asked as he tried to peer around Doyle into the apartment. Before Doyle could even make a reply, Angel was already pushing by him to confront the man. “Spike.” He said coldly, crossing his arms and giving the other a glare. 

“Angel! Been a long time, hasn’t it? I finally managed to track you down.” Spike greeted Angel with a grin, as if the meeting wasn’t weird or anything. “Not long enough.” Angel commented sourly. “Why are you here, Spike?” He demanded getting to the point. “Cutting right to the chase, eh? No reminiscing or anything?” Spike remarked. “Anyways, I came here to see you again… And also because I need a place to stay.” Angel let out a laugh as if Spike had said something funny and began to close the door in his face. “Hey, hey, wait! You haven’t even given me a chance to plead my case yet!” Spike complained, forcing the door open. “Do I really need to?” Angel asked in irritation, shoving the door once more. “Yeah, you do!” Spike argued, shoving his way past the confused half demon and into the apartment. “Nice place you got here, very spacious.” He commented, scanning the room. “Yeah, it is nice. That’s why we don’t want you here.” Angel said and he looked at Wesley for support on the matter. “Besides, I bet you don’t even have any money on you. At all.”

“I do have money, Angel. How do you think I keep up all my smoking and drinking?” Spike asked with a scoff, digging in his pockets and coming up with a handful of crumpled dollar bills. “But not very much at the moment, yeah…” “I don’t suppose you made that money by working honestly.” Angel commented. “If I know you, it was probably robbery and fraud.” “As if! I don’t do that sort of thing anymore, turned over a new leaf, I have.” Spike declared, defending his integrity. “Doubtful.” Angel snorted with a roll of his eyes. “Ugh, that’s just like you to say, always so negative!” Spike huffed, clearly pretending to be offended. “Am I supposed to see an upside to you being here? Annoying me?” The vampire snipped, growing more and more restless. “Well yeah! Now you have some decent company besides a pathetic human,” Spike replied, eyeing Wesley before turning his attention on Doyle. “And this filthy demon here, you do remember that demons and humans are beneath you, right?” “Spike.” Angel was practically grinding his teeth together. “We’re demons, idiot. Technically we’re the lowest of all creatures being vampires.” He pointed out. 

“That’s not true,” Spike scoffed, irritated by having been reminded of this fact. “Come on, tell me, why have you lowered yourself like this? Just because of the whole soul thing…” “Okay, only if you’ll tell me why you’re not staying with Drusilla. I thought your love was eternal?” Angel bit back sarcastically. The other vampire looked almost startled by the question before quickly regaining his composure. “Ah, well, that’s because… It’s not really any of your business, Angel.” “Oh, really?” Angel asked smugly. “Then how is what I’m doing any of your business then?” Spike glared at Angel, “I’m staying here whether you want me to or not.” Angel clasped his hands together and gave Spike a small smile but his eyes said that he was anything but happy about what the other vampire had just declared. “I’ll put it this way, Spike.” He said in a voice that was sickly sweet. “You can leave as you are or I can sweep you out. I’m fine with whatever.” 

“Sod off, Angel! You think I’m scared of you? Well I think that you’ve gone soft in your old age!” Spike sneered at the older vampire. “I mean look at you! You’re a shell of your old self, living with these things!” He finished, waving a hand in Wesley and Doyle’s direction. “Do you wanna test that theory of yours?” Angel snapped, taking a step closer to Spike. “I’m happy to put you back in your place.” He snarled, cracking his knuckles. “Yeah, I think I’m up for a good fight.” Spike retorted bravely. “Um, Angel?” Wesley ventured out nervously. “What?” Angel growled, almost biting the man’s head off. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” He indicated to the blonde vampire. “Well, yes but er, I think that we should discuss this-” Wesley cut himself off as Spike suddenly lunged at Angel and sent the other vampire flying into the kitchen area with one well placed punch. “Hey! You cheat!” Doyle yelped as he and Wesley stood there helplessly.

“Yeah?” Spike asked, rounding on the half demon and the Watcher. “I don’t really give a damn about what you lot think of me… But now I think I’ll deal with you two next.” Angel groaned as his head slammed against the cupboards and that punch did hurt too but he couldn’t let any pain get in the way of him kicking Spike’s ass. “Spike!” He roared, jumping to his feet and letting his fangs come out. “You’re still the same old coward, I see.” He teased. “Coward? Me? I think I might’ve knocked you silly with that punch, Angel.” Spike said with a hiss as his face shifted into the gruesome vampire one and he turned around to face Angel. “Nah, that punch was nothing special.” Angel replied smirkingly and then he charged headlong at Spike and slammed him to the ground. Wesley and Doyle quickly scrambled away to safer ground as Spike was tackled to the ground a few feet away from them. “Now this is more like it!” Spike exclaimed, but he wasn’t too pleased by the fact that Angel basically had him pinned. “Feeling like your old self again?” Angel looked at him blankly. “Murderous, yes. But not towards the human population, just you.” He said, striking Spike in the face. “Close enough then.” Spike grinned at him, striking Angel back. “Yeah, close enough.” Angel agreed, striking the other back as well. On that hit, Spike bit his tongue and felt blood welling in his mouth which he then spat into Angel’s face. “Git!” He snarled, knocking the vampire off of him and quickly jumping to his feet.

Angel skidded back a few feet and regained his composure with a smug grin. The vampire then wiped a hand across his mouth, wiping away Spike’s blood, which he then looked at just as smug and then as if to make a spectacle of it, he licked the blood from his hand slowly, all while maintaining eye contact with his foe. Spike just stared at him, confused and thoroughly weirded out by what was happening. “What the fuck?” He asked, disgusted. “What?” Angel asked innocently. “I thought this was what you wanted to see?” “What? No, you freak!” Spike snapped, angrily. “I just wanted- What is the matter with you?!” “You’re just putting out so many mixed signals.” Angel sighed almost dramatically. “First you want me to be myself but then you act all weird when I do. Just stick to one story, Spike.” “Me? Mixed signals? What’re you going on about?” Spike questioned, very confused. “Wait, nevermind, I don’t really care.” He said dismissively before he dove at Wesley and took him hostage. “Get the hell out of my sight, Angel or the human gets it!”

“Spike, goddammit!” Angel blurted out furiously. “You really think I’m going to just let you get away with this? Even if I go, I’ll just come back and kill you. Just let him go, he’s not part of this.” He growled, glancing over to Doyle in hopes that he had a back up plan. “He’s not a part of this? He’s here, innit he?” Spike asked, sort of struggling with the height difference between Wesley and himself. Doyle carefully removed a bottle of holy water from his pocket and shot a look in Angel’s direction. “Yes, he’s here.” Angel grit his teeth in frustration. “But he’s not involved in our issue.” He glanced back over to Doyle and gave a quick nod towards Spike. “I say that he is involved in this issue.” Spike said, oblivious to the surprise attack about to go on. Just then, Doyle stepped forward suddenly and flung the whole bottle into the vampire’s face, sending Spike stumbling backwards hissing. In his pain and surprise, he released Wesley, who ran over to Angel. “Wes!” Angel exclaimed looking relieved as he embraced the other in a back breaking hug. “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly when he released the other. “Yes, er, in fact that hug of yours did more damage than he did.” Wesley winced, rubbing his back. “Ah, sorry about that…” Angel mumbled sheepishly, almost completely forgetting about the hissing vampire in the room. 

“You bloody cheating gits!” Spike snarled, still clutching at his smoking face, it hurt a lot because it had been at close range and there’d been quite a bit of it. “You’re going to pay for that!” Angel let out a sigh of annoyance. “Technically, you cheated first.” He pointed out. “Besides, I think this little thing is just about over, wouldn’t you say, fella’s?” He asked turning to the members of his crew and then he went over to the table by the door, yanking open the drawer and coming back up with a stake in his hand. “Over? We haven’t really even started.” Spike said cockily but he backed up slightly when he saw the stake. “That is true but I’ve got better things to do than fight you.” Angel shrugged, advancing on the other. “And besides, I’d like to keep the apartment looking as good as possible.” “Why don’t you put that thing down and we can fight like men?” Spike suggested, backing up half a step, his eyes on the stake. Angel paused, tilting his head as if he was actually considering the plan that Spike suggested but then he shook his head. “I was happy to do that until you took my friend as a hostage, Spike.” He pointed out without much feeling.

“Tell you what, Angel, let’s just forget this ever happened. I’ll head out that door right now and I’ll never come back.” Spike tried to bargain. “Huh.” Angel stopped short again. “I suppose now that I have this soul and all, that I should be more benevolent…” He trailed off. “Oh, what the hell. You can go.” He lied, putting the stake behind his back and backing away to the side. “What? Really? You mean it?” Spike asked, surprised but then he supposed that the whole soul bit could really change a man after all. “That’s right. You can head right on out.” Angel smiled benignly and he almost couldn’t believe that Spike was falling for it. Almost. “You won’t regret this, Angel, I’ll never bother you again.” Spike said, relieved. There was only a short walk to freedom and he was considering running for it in case Angel changed his mind. “Yeah, you won’t be bothering anyone again actually.” Angel said with a cruel smirk as he lunged at the vampire, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him up against the wall, with the stake aimed and ready to strike.

Spike was taken totally by surprise by this attack, he was just stunned. “Wha-what?! But you said-!” He cut himself off in a panic as he tried to escape Angel’s grasp. “What I said was bullshit, Spike.” Angel retorted harshly. “And to think you fell for it. Not that I’m surprised, of course.” “You can’t do this to me, Angel! You just can’t!” Spike protested, dismayed. “Who’s stopping me?” Angel let out a short laugh, preparing to bring down the stake. Spike grabbed the arm that held the stake and tried to keep it away from himself. “Look, like I said before, if you just let me go, I won’t be back.” The vampire grunted in annoyance. “Here’s the thing, Spike. I don’t trust you.” He pushed harder, bringing the stake down lower. “I know that you don’t but really, I didn’t come here on any malicious intent! I just came here for a place to stay!” Spike replied, struggling to keep the stake away. Angel didn’t know how much longer he could possibly stand to humor the vampire, he was very close to just driving the stake into his own damn heart. “Is that true?” He demanded.

“Yes, yes! It’s true!” Spike answered quickly. “You see, in preparation for my maybe staying with you, I haven’t touched a drop of human blood in two weeks, since I heard that you’re off of that stuff.” Angel rolled his eyes for what was maybe the third time since talking to Spike. “Wow, what a sacrifice.” He commented practically dripping sarcasm. “It was hard at first but now I’m totally into pig’s blood.” Spike assured the other vampire. “So all in all, I think I’m up to the code.” Angel let out a deep sigh, he couldn’t believe he was about to actually do this but he retracted the stake and let Spike go much to he assumed, Wesley’s and Doyle’s, surprise. “We’ll see about that…” He muttered in response to Spike and he crossed over to confer with his roommates.

“Angel, what’re you doing?” Wesley whispered, eyeing Spike nervously. “I think that he was going to eat me.” Angel rubbed a hand over his face and sighed again. “He was definitely going to eat you, Wes.” He agreed solemnly. “That’s why I think I might just be losing it because I’m considering letting him stay here.” He lowered his voice on the last part but Spike could probably still hear him. “You’re considering letting him…?” Wesley asked, stunned. “Do you think we can trust him?” “I know, I know. It’s not a good idea, but- no, actually I don’t think I can even say anything that makes it sound like a good idea.” The vampire grumbled. “And we cannot trust him.” “Who even is he anyways? How do you know him?” Doyle asked quietly. “We go way back.” Angel shifted uncomfortably. “I knew him when I was Angelus. Me and him used to be friends- sort of, when I was without a soul.”

“And I’m guessing that he doesn’t have a soul then?” Doyle asked, making a correct assumption. “Hold on, he’s- You’ve called him Spike many times now… William the Bloody?” Wesley questioned, wide eyed. “The very same…” Angel muttered. “And yes, he has no soul.” “Seems like you two are still friends…” Doyle pointed out and Angel wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. “So you’re saying that we should let William the Bloody stay with us?” Wesley asked with a small laugh. “How is this any different from me staying here?” Angel asked crossing his arms and immediately he wanted to smack himself. “Just forget I said that.” He said quickly but from the way Wesley was looking over at him, he knew he was in for it. “How is this any different? Well for one thing, you didn’t try to eat me the first time that we met and, oh, you have a soul.” Wesley said condescendingly. “Ugh. Forget it then.” Angel snapped, turning his attention back to Spike. “Scram.” He told the other icily.

“Awww, that’s it? I can’t stay?” Spike whined, he’d been so hopeful. “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” Angel cautioned him. “I was outvoted.” “You were voting for me?” Spike sounded touched. “Ah, Angel.” Wesley interrupted suddenly. “Doyle and I had a quick meeting and if you really think that you can reform Spike then he can stay.” “Oh swell.” Angel said not really sure of what he had really wanted. He hadn’t wanted Spike to know that he was on his side and he wasn’t sure if he had wanted Doyle and Wesley to switch sides either. “Really? You’re serious?” Spike questioned hopefully. “We’re serious.” Wesley replied good naturedly to which Angel muttered, “Unfortunately.”

“Well I can just say right now that you won’t regret this,” Spike grinned happily. “No hard feelings about the earlier incident?” He asked, extending a hand to Wesley. Wesley looked at the gesture disdainfully but he stiffly accepted it anyways. “No hard feelings.” He told the vampire but that was obviously a lie. “Thanks, mate.” Spike said before turning towards Doyle. “Just so you know, those things that I said earlier, I didn’t mean ‘em.” Doyle regarded him in about the same manner as Wesley did but he too shrugged it off. “No harm, no foul.” He replied simply. “So we’re all on good terms here then?” Spike asked, clearly missing some of the obvious clues. “Where’s my room at?” “Over here.” Angel said indicating to the room down the hall that was vacant and conveniently next to his own. “Hey, it’s pretty nice!” Spike said happily as he checked out the room. “I think I’m going to like it here.” “I take it that you weren’t living anywhere nice before this.” The vampire commented. “Oh and give me any cash you have on you, rent is due soon.” “Yeah, I was living in the slums for a while…” Spike trailed off, thinking of some not so pleasant memories. “All of it?” He asked, he still wanted to buy some liquor. “Eating rats?” Angel prompted thinking of his not so great experiences with slums. “And yes, all of it, Spike.” “I was eating hobos mostly, they were almost as bad as rats, so filthy and disgusting…” Spike almost gagged thinking about how most of them tasted. “But fine, take my money.” He sighed, digging out all of the crumpled dollar bills that he’d shown Angel earlier and handing them over. “Should be about twenty, but I dunno.” Angel decided not to comment on the hobos bit but he caught Wesley whisper something to Doyle about it. “Hey, wait a minute…” He trailed off as he inspected the dollar bills suspiciously. “These have blood stains on them, Spike. Mind telling me what that’s about?” He demanded crossly, waving a bloody bill in front of the other vampire’s face.

“You can still use them if they have blood on them, can’t you?” Spike asked but then he saw Angel’s face and decided to answer. “Well, the thing is, I don’t exactly have a steady income plan so… Earlier when I said that I’d turned over a new leaf, I meant that but… I kinda took that money through robbery.” Spike explained sheepishly. “Of course you did.” Angel sighed deeply, really coming to regret the whole ordeal now more than ever and feeling the beginnings of an eternal headache. “But what I want to know is, did you kill for this money? Why does it have blood on it anyways?” “It must’ve been from when I got into a real bad tussle with this bloke outside of a nightclub. I underestimated how much he could fight back when I tried to rob him.” Spike answered, beginning to think back on it. “Turns out, he was a vampire too and wasn’t real pleased with me trying to rob him and all. So, that blood is from me and him but mostly from him. He’s dust now anyways.” “Right.” Angel still eyed him suspiciously as he put the money into his pocket. “You are going to have to figure out a way to get money that doesn’t involve robbery, Spike.” “Does that mean I have to get a job? A real job?” Spike asked, sounding kind of excited. “What do you do, Angel? Can I do that as well? You help the hopeless or helpless, right?” “Yes, that’s what I do. I don’t know if you’re cut out for that sort of thing…” Angel was surprised to hear that Spike sounded excited, he thought he would hear more bitching from him. “Besides, I hate having to charge people for it. It’s just- uh, not good on my conscience.” 

“What?! You’re telling me that you have problem with charging people? Bloody hell, Angel, you used to have no problem with killing them!” Spike laughed, clearly very amused. “Since when are you so sensitive?” “I’m not sensitive.” Angel protested defensively. “And Angelus didn’t have a problem with killing people. I have soul now, it’s different.” He crossed his arms and tried to look anywhere else but at Spike. “It’s different? Okay, fine but you’re saving people here, it’s kinda a thing that you should get a reward.” “Then I should I let people die if they come to me for help and can’t pay?” Angel challenged angrily. “Yeah, if they can’t pay, you can’t help ‘em. Those are rules to live by, Angel.” Spike said chidingly. “Those are your rules maybe, but they sure as hell aren’t mine, Spike.” Angel told the other sourly. “These decisions weigh heavy on me even if you declare them as being ridiculous.” “There you go on again, being all sensitive and shit! Stop that, people are gonna take advantage!” Spike chided, except he was one of those people. “Like you?” Angel pointed out. “I don’t need a lecture from you, Spike. Keep pushing this issue and you might find me reconsidering my stance on you staying here.” He snapped. “Okay, okay, be broke for all I care.” Spike shot back, sort of offended. “Fine.” Angel bit back and then he came to the realization that this was his life now and he groaned.

“Anyways I’ve had enough of discussing this bullshit, where’s the blood at?” Spike asked as he was suddenly hungry. “In the fridge. Where else would I keep it?” The vampire replied hotly. “Can’t get any politeness out of you, can I?” Spike sighed and walked over to the fridge, finding the container of pig’s blood in the back of it. “You’re a little low right now.” He pointed out. “I was planning on getting more today and I guess I really need to now.” Angel said looking at the one pathetic container, it was a pain getting blood, it always felt so awkward. “Yeah, you do.” Spike stated, before he opened the container and instead of politely pouring himself a cup, he drank straight from it. Angel looked disgusted by the fact that Spike was drinking out of his designated blood container and he found that he had a strong urge to knock the container from the vampire’s hands. He decided against this action because of the mess it would make. “This shit tastes stale…” The vampire gagged, making a face. “It does?” Angel asked with a frown and then he snatched the container from Spike’s hands, giving it a sniff and then reluctantly drinking the bit that was left. “It tastes fine to me…” He looked at Spike suspiciously. “That’s because you’re just used to it, obviously.” Spike said with a roll of his eyes. “You didn’t even add anything else to it! Otter makes it taste much better.” “Where am I supposed to get otter blood from, Spike?” Angel challenged. “Sorry, I don’t live your lavish lifestyle.” He quipped. “Lavish?” Spike asked, annoyed. “I haven’t lived lavishly in a century, mate.” “Don’t you think by now you would’ve learned to pick up sarcasm better, Spike?” Angel smirked. “I knew you were being sarcastic, you arrogant sod.” “Right.” “Fuck off.” “You first.” “Yeah? Bite me.” “Tempting offer, but I think you’re too stale by now.” “Very funny. Right hilarious you are.” “I try.”

“Do you want me to pick up some blood when I go out, Angel?” Wesley asked, finally interjecting. “Yes, thank you.” Angel sighed with relief because he was getting really tired of arguing with Spike, now he could take a 30 second break at least. “Yeah Angel, get one of your lackey’s to get us some food.” Spike sneered at Wesley. “Make sure you get us separate containers.” “If I recall my history lessons correctly…” Wesley paused briefly before starting up again. “If any of us are lackey’s to Angel, that would be you, Spike.” He retorted smugly. “Excuse me? You better watch what you say to me, before you get your throat ripped out.” Spike threatened, the comment had clearly struck a nerve with him. “Who even are you, exactly?” He asked, glaring at Wesley. “I’m shaking.” Wesley replied sarcastically. “And to answer your question, I’m Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and I’m a Watcher.” He declared proudly, straightening up and puffing out his chest. “A Watcher? Then what in the hell are you doing with one of the most murderous vampires in history?” Spike questioned, quite shocked. “It’s a long story, actually…” Wesley murmured. “But Angel and I are good friends, which is more than I can say for you.” “Long story, eh? I’ve got time.” Spike pressed, curious. “And sure, Angel and I aren’t the best of friends but we’ve known each other way longer than you have.” “If you insist.” Wesley looked thrilled to tell his tale of what was certainly lies to Spike because Angel knew full well that being a failed Watcher was nothing to be proud of their first meeting hadn’t exactly been heroic. “Angel and I met when I was out hunting a nest of vampires. He came and graciously helped me out although I didn’t really need it. I actually quit the Watcher’s Council because frankly our approaches to things clashed too much but I am still technically a Watcher. A rogue Watcher.” He said dramatically and Angel had to just shake his head at how much Wes had lied about the events of them meeting and him getting kicked out of the Council. “When Angel and I realized that we fought on the same side, we decided to strike up a friendship and that’s how we ended up here.” The Watcher finished. “That’s not what I was expecting at all, thought maybe the Council kicked you out or something. My mistake.” Spike commented, seeming sort of impressed. “Kind of awesome. Going against everything those gits stand for. Sticking it to ‘em.” Wesley was practically beaming. “Oh, thank you, you’re too kind.” He said and Angel rolled his eyes at the display. “At first it seemed like it would be hard to do, but I know I made the right choice. Although they did give me a lot of grief for it.” 

“I’d imagine that those stuffy bastards would but good for you, Wes.” Spike congratulated the Watcher. “Maybe you’re not so bad after all.” Angel was a little annoyed, Wes was putting in a lot of effort to impress Spike and for what? The truth would come out eventually. “Likewise.” Wesley replied as if Spike hadn’t tried to eat him earlier. “Okay, demon, what’s your story?” Spike questioned, turning towards Doyle. It was well known that vampires and demons rarely got along. “Me?” Doyle seemed caught by surprise. “I’m half demon and I have visions given to me by The Powers That Be. I tracked down Angel because the Powers told me to and that’s why I’m here with him.” He explained a little awkwardly. “Visions? Like what?” The vampire asked, curious. “Oh, ah, people in trouble mostly. That’s how Angel does his job. I tell him people who need saving.” Doyle replied. “Now you can tell me who needs saving.” Spike grinned. “That’s my job now, I’m taking over Angel’s position since he’s too much of a pansy to charge people.” Angel scoffed. “I really don’t think you’ll be taking over, Spike.” He told the other coldly. “Yeah, I don’t know you that well and the Powers told me to find Angel anyways…” The demon pointed out. “Eh, I’m much more fun to be around than Angel.” The soulless vampire shrugged. “That may very well be the case but I’m sticking to him for now unless he says otherwise.” Doyle shrugged. “You don’t have to listen to him, you know. He’s not the boss, is he? He always likes to think that he’s the boss even when he’s not.” Spike remarked. “Give it a rest, Spike.” Angel told the other vampire crossly. “Stop trying to turn them against me.”

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Spike snickered at Angel. “What truth?” Angel demanded. “The one about how you always seem to think that you’re in charge, obviously.” “Because I am in charge, obviously.” Angel stated. “You don’t have it in you to lead, Spike.” “Oh? I don’t, huh? Why?” The other vampire asked, annoyed. “You’re too reckless. And you can’t ever be serious about anything. Even Angelus knew that.” “You’re a bitch, Angelus was a bitch. Both of you never could see from anyone else’s perspective besides your own, could you?” Spike questioned sharply. “The problem with your perspective is how you never think things through. Even now you can’t comprehend how I get to be in charge and you don’t. It’s simple, I’m the one who leads and you’re the one who follows.” The vampire said a bit condescendingly. “You’re infuriating! You’re so full of yourself, even after all this time, it’s really amazing!” Spike fumed. “Me?” Angel practically snarled. “You are the most difficult person I have had the pleasure of knowing. And after all this time? You don’t even know me anymore, Spike. You don’t know anything about me anymore. Don’t try to act like you do. I’m not who I was but you are.” Spike visibly balked at what Angel said, trying to figure out what to say. “Well- Just sod off, Angel!” He snapped, but he was more hurt than angry. He then flipped Angel off and stormed out of the apartment.

“Are we supposed to go after him or…?” Wesley asked as they stood around in silence. “Uh, I should really get to work now.” Doyle said. “He’ll be back. Where else can he go?” Angel sighed deeply. “I think I’m going to go sit down.” He said tiredly, going over to his room an indication that it was brooding time. Both Wesley and Doyle decided to skedaddle at that point because they had jobs to go to anyways.


End file.
